Picture Perfect
by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: Bemmett proposal because I can. I don't know how to summarize. It's fluffy. Enjoy.


**I have been reading waaaaaaaaaaaay too much angst lately. I need some fluff in my life and I haven't done any Bemmett in awhile. And so… this was born! It's just pure fluff and I really hope you enjoy :D**

[What's the worst possible thing that could go wrong tonight?] Bay signed stiffly.  
She sat on the edge of the bed she and her boyfriend shared, biting her lip as a montage of scenarios played through her head. She wasn't nervous. She was on the verge of hysteria. Emmett, however, didn't seem to share her anxiety. In fact, he looked completely relaxed, like he was on holiday in some distant land with sandy beaches and those tacky cocktail umbrellas. He wore an amused smirk, no doubt enjoying the pink flush that had spread across her cheeks.  
[I don't know.] he shrugged, chin resting on the back of the desk chair, [There could be a tsunami.]  
Pulling her dark mop of hair into a ponytail, Bay rolled her eyes. She was obviously worried and didn't want Emmett to make her laugh, despite the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. The red head heaved himself from the chair and dragged his bare feet across the carpet.  
On instinct, Bay leaned into his chest as he sat down next to her on the mattress. His strong arms surrounded her and she gripped the collar of his shirt. Closing her eyes, Bay breathed him in. The scent of pine and worn denim filled her lungs. She could feel his warmth through her t-shirt as he gently rubbed her back. Finally, she allowed herself to smile.  
[Bay, it'll be fine.] he reassured her, [Worst comes to worst, no one buys any of the photos and we can't donate to Carlton like we wanted.]  
The young woman nodded as if she understood but her stare was distant, like she could see far beyond the walls of their apartment and was gazing off into the deep eternity of space. Emmett found the situation strangely ironic. It was _his_ photography that was being displayed in the Kansas City Art Gallery tonight. Yet she was the one shaking with nerves.  
_What's the worst that could happen?_ he mulled over her words.  
A sad truth came unwelcome to mind. She could say no, and then he wasn't sure what he'd do.

-

Bay frantically twiddled with her thumbs as Emmett sped down the freeway. Her thoughts were like the city lights outside the car, going by so fast she only had a moment to recognize them before they disappeared. She'd dropped the subject hours ago but she was still worried about Emmett's show. She and Daphne had personally overseen most of it, from the invitations to the lighting of the gallery. If anything went wrong tonight, she couldn't help but feel like it was because she failed. There's simply no way it could be the photos. They were spectacular.  
_Actually_, Bay thought furrowing her brows, _I haven't even seen the pictures. Emmett kept them a secret, said it was a surprise._  
This troubled her briefly as she glanced at Emmett in the driver's seat. He was drumming a random rhythm into the steering wheel. The yellow light from the inside of the tunnel played with the shadows of his face, highlighting the cute dimples at the corners of his lips.  
Bay relaxed. Emmett's surprises were the best. Why would this one be any different?

-

Pulling up to the art gallery, Emmett let out a small gasp. The building was pretty much all windows, so the lights from inside showed through perfectly. Blues, reds, yellows, and greens swirled across the glass in a way that was simply breath taking. As Bay walked around to his side of the car he didn't hesitant to take her in his arms and kiss her. She stumbled back in her silver heels (which were just a tad high for her taste), but quickly returned the gesture. She coiled her hands at the back of his neck and turned her head to deepen the kiss. Bliss was the only word she could render.  
Pulling away, Emmett gazed longingly into his girlfriend's eyes. About an hour before they'd left, Daphne, Regina, and Katherine had all showed up at their apartment, stating that they were kidnapping Bay for hair and makeup. Eventually he sold out her hiding place behind the couch and she was whisked away into their bedroom. This was the first time he'd really gotten a good look at her since they'd gotten in the car.  
Her beauty was subtle. There was no _one_ thing about her that made people turn their heads. It was all the little things about her fitting so perfectly together that made her look as stunning as she did. The makeup (while applied with force and a lot of begging) suited her. Light lipstick, a little blush, and silver eye-shadow that reflected the spectrum of lights from inside. He must have been the luckiest man on the planet to be able to call her his own.  
[Bay, you look unbelievable.] he signed in a daze.  
Her cheeks turned crimson and she began twirling a ringlet of hair around her finger.  
[Thank you,] she said smiling, [but what do you think of the gallery?]  
She gestured to the large building in front of them that had almost complete slipped from Emmett's memory. He turned back to her with an ear to ear grin.  
[It's perfect.] he said before kissing her again.  
It ended much quicker but the couple let their lips linger close to each other's.  
[I love you.] Emmett proclaimed, [God, Bay, you have no idea how much I love you.]  
His words shocked her, not from their meaning but from their timing. She blinked to release herself from the fog and formulate a response, but Emmett just kept going.  
[This-this and everything you do for me...] he said as if he were fighting the words out, [They mean so much to me. You mean so much to me. No, you mean everything to me.]  
He forced himself to stop. He was losing his cool and he knew it. As much as it was killing him, he had to wait until the moment was right, until everything was perfect. To keep himself from saying anymore be stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.  
Bay raised an eyebrow at him but decided it was just his nerves finally kicking in. She smiled brightly and snake her hands around his right arm. Tugging at the fabric, she ushered him toward the stairs leading up to the gallery. He returned her smile as his fingers grazed over the small box in his pocket.  
_Until the moment's right_, he said to himself and followed her inside.

-

"Can I interest you in some champagne, Miss?" one of the waitresses asked.  
Bay smiled but shook her head and watched as the woman continued floating about the crowd of people. Any alcohol in her stomach and Bay was sure she'd be sick. She'd been expecting a little less than a hundred people or so to attend. The only way they'd been able to get word out beyond their friends and family was through the web and simple gossip.  
She's never have imagined a turn out like this! There must have been at least double the people they'd expected. On the one hand, she was overjoyed. This meant that Emmett would finally get some _real_ recognition as a photographer. On the other hand, more people meant more chances for something to go wrong, and the anxiety was killing her.  
[The more the merrier.] Emmett had said when he first saw how pale she was.  
He amazed her. The sky could be raining fire as mutant fish people crawled up from the depths of the ocean to enslave the human race and Emmett would still smile at her and tell her everything was going to be alright. It's one of the things she loved about him, how he always saw the cup as half full.  
They'd gotten separated somewhere amongst the people praising and congratulating him. Now she wondered the gallery on her own, eyes looking over each and every photo with awe.  
As her gaze rested on a shot of the Kansas City skyline, Daphne came bounding over to her with a toothy grin.  
[What's up?] Bay asked curiously.  
[Mr. Sunglasses over there] she titled her head to a man about 10 feet behind them, [just bought ALL of Emmett's motorcycle shots! Full price!]  
Bay's mouth fell open.  
[I know!] Daphne beamed, [And the two women over there by the shot of the spider web got in this huge argument over who could buy it. The one in blue ended up paying almost double!]  
"That's... I mean I can't even," Bay struggled forming actually words.  
Daphne hugged her before running off to find Regina for something. The dark haired girl was left in utter shock. This was fantastic! Beyond fantastic, it was unbelievable. She was so proud of Emmett it made her chest ache. The gallery floor began to blur as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.  
Taking notice to the looks she was getting, Bay started searching for somewhere private to compose herself. She didn't want to make a scene. After a couple blind turns, she found herself in a quieter, less crowded part of the showroom. Sighing with relief, she took in the photos at this end of the hall. To her surprise, she was staring back at herself. The photo was of her in her Buckner uniform, scribbling ferociously in her sketch pad.  
In a sort of haze, her eyes scanned downward for the title of the piece. What she found wasn't a title but a message.  
**"Bay, from the first time I laid eyes on you..."**  
Her heart twisted in a knot as the sentence faltered. Where was the rest of it? Turning her head, she saw another photograph of her at the other end of the hallway. Walking briskly, she reached the picture of herself sitting on a bench in the local park. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. The title read...  
**"I knew you were something special."**  
Turning again to her right, she found the next picture. Her legs couldn't carry her fast enough. Reluctantly she paused and freed her feet from the silver heels and sprinted the rest of the way.  
She was fully aware of the camera this time, giving a nonchalant peace-sign and smirking.  
**"No one has ever made me feel the way you do."**  
Emmett extended his arm from where he lay on his bed, capturing both of their faces.  
**"If I didn't have you in my life..."**  
It was them on their way to Carlton's prom, the night he'd told her the truth.  
**"I wouldn't have a reason to live it."**  
His graduation.  
**"You push me in the right direction,"**  
Their fifth anniversary.  
**"And you're there when I take the wrong one."**  
This picture showed him in bed, the covers pulled up to form a mane around his face. Bay smiled at her thumb blocking the top half of the lens.  
**"I love you, one thing no one can question."**  
He was carrying her across the threshold of their new apartment.  
**"But now I have a question for you..."**  
Bay struggled to find the next photo. Peering down the adjacent hallway, the walls were completely bare. She kept walking, hoping it was around the corner. When she reached it, her heart caught in her throat.  
Emmett stood at the far wall, one hand in his pocket, the other hanging loosely at his side. He approached her slowly, like she was made of glass. One wrong move and he would shatter her.  
"Bay Kenish," he said softly, careful of the force of his words.  
Her eyes widened when she heard his voice. It had been so long since the sound met her ears, it was almost completely foreign. Closing the gap between them, Emmett knelt down and pulled the small box out of his pocket. It felt so light in his hand now. He was worried it would fly away from him.  
With a shaking hand he opened the box, reviewing the ring inside. Bay gasped. It was a thin silver band that broke off in the center into two smaller strands that cradled a large sapphire.  
"Will you marry me?"  
The four simple words shook her to her core. Why was she having such trouble breathing? They'd talked about getting married, having a family, growing old together, but it was all in the abstract. This was real. Emmett was here, real and alive and _hers_. Looking down at him, she couldn't tell what emotions swam in those brilliant doe eyes. Nervousness was there, of course, anticipation, but also happiness. He was so happy and so eager to share his life with her and she wanted more than anything to do the same with him.  
Her hands had never made a more fluid motion than when she signed [Yes.]  
Relief spilled into his eyes as a smile spread across his face. Taking her hand, the ring felt like it was being pulled toward her, like it was returning to where it was always meant to be.  
Before she could complete a thought, she was surrounded by those strong arms she loved and lifted off her feet, the hallway spinning in her vision. The tears spilled down her face but she was smiling and laughing because they were of pure joy, not sadness.  
Their lips connected with ease, like puzzle pieces finding their perfect fit.  
"I love you." he said pressing his forehead to hers.  
Softly she brought her finger to his lips. She didn't want hear or feel anything but right now, a moment where she'd never been happier. Kissing his cheek she signed the same words and he smiled. Oddly enough, the first thought to cross his mind is how much he wishes he had a camera. Dozens of his pieces hung throughout the building, but none of them held a moment so real, so genuine. It really was a picture perfect. 

**I told you it was fluffy, didn't I? Thank you guys so much for reading! Please don't hesitate to comment, fav, or follow and I'll see you on the flip side (whatever that means)!**


End file.
